Just Doing My Job
by Celestriakle
Summary: A thief breaks into the Tobari household, but a superhero shows up just in time to save the day! Crack shipping within. One shot.


(Read and review, please.)

The moment Reiji's big brother senses began to tingle, he was awake. He listened. _Crash, clank._ There was someone downstairs, and he could ignore it no longer. Fetching his trusty baseball bat from the closet, he slowly crept down the dark halls. Perhaps he could allay his fears: He pushed open the door to Shinji's room. Damn! His brother was still fast asleep in bed. That could only mean one thing...

He approached the source of the noise, the living room, carefully, cautiously, baseball bat raised. Letting out a wild war cry, "YAAAHHHHHH!" Reiji charged into the living room, only to screech to a stop a mere three paces in and scream like a little girl as the thief raised a gun to his face. An angry looking Mightyena growled at the thief's side, and Reiji whimpered.

"Drop the bat," the thief commanded. Reiji obeyed, and it fell with a wooden clank. The Mightyena picked it up in its teeth and dragged it away. "Now, you're going to go kneel over there with your hands against the wall, completely silent, as I rob your house of all its worth, alright?" Mutely, Reiji nodded and kneeled by the wall, putting his hands upon it. The Mightyena had followed him; clearly, she was the one designated to be his prisonkeeper. His face was white as a sheet; his knees trembled; and he thought he might have peed himself a little. He couldn't tell, and he was too afraid to let out even the slightest peep. How foolish of him to think he could handle any petty criminal without the help of his pokemon. Feelings of helplessness crushed around him as he heard the thief ransack his belongings.

"Ooh, this is nice..." The shiny thing was tossed into the bag with the rest of the confiscated treasures, and the thief continued to browse until he heard the door creak and open. "Boris? I thought I told you to wait by the—Hey! You're not Boris! Who the hell are you?" Reiji could only imagine what happened next; the moment the Mightyena left to go assist her master, he was on his feet and at the window, whistling loud for his Pokemon. _Bang, crash! _He glanced anxiously at the tussle in the moment between his call and his Pokemon's arrival; he could only discern a flash of blue before Bibarel came bounding through the door. He pointed at the Mightyena.

"Super Fang!" he commanded. Bibarel's fangs glowed as she lunged, tackling the Mightyena off the combatants and sinking her teeth into the other Pokemon's flesh. Mightyena writhed and bit at Bibarel, and she jumped back and off, bleeding in places from the canine's vicious fangs. "Ice Beam!" Bibarel reared up and spat icy rays at Mighyena, which skidded back and hunched in. She shivered once and shook herself, ridding her body of the cold, then howled loudly and charged towards Bibarel. "Take Down!" Bibarel steadied herself and began to glow, then leapt towards Mightyena, colliding headfirst. Both Pokemon fell, but only Bibarel rose, slowly, shaking off her dizziness. "That's a good girl," Reiji cooed, petting her head, then looked at the other fight which was just wrapping up.

His savior had the thief pressed to the ground and was using a piece of rope to tie his hands together behind his back, and Reiji could only gape like a schoolgirl. What a _hunk_! Those muscular arms, those broad shoulders, those tight _buns_; all distinctly visible through the veil of tight, blue and yellow spandex. "My hero~!" he cried, and wrapped his arms around those sexy washboard abs. Captain Eagle laughed.

"Only doing my job, citizen! I've had my eye on these perps for a few nights now, waiting for them to act so I could catch them in their crime. I'm only sorry your night had to be interrupted by these thugs."

"Oh, it's alright; everything's fine now. I'm just glad you were here to save me," Reiji purred, nuzzling into the superhero's side.

"You were a help too! I'm not too good with those Pokemon types," said the Captain, looking over at the fainted Mightyena, and stood up, bringing the thief and Reiji with him. "You helped to bring two criminals to justice; thank you." He ruffled Reiji's hair, then after fumbling with the pokeball for a few seconds, managed to call back the Mightyena and heave the thief over his shoulders before walking out the door.

A few seconds passed in silence, then Reiji squealed loudly, gleefully, "Eeeeee~! Wait!" He ran for the door and looked around outside, but there was nobody there. Captain Eagle was already gone. "I never got his name..." mumbled Reiji sadly. But it didn't last long. He turned and grinned giddily at his Bibarel, then tore up the stairs shouting, "Shinjjiiii! You'll never believe what just happened!"


End file.
